Endless
by Trylan Aire
Summary: Undoubtedly, the Wall-Man was trolling Artemis Crock. She decided that was unacceptable.


**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Title:** Endless

**Summary:** _Undoubtedly, the Wall-Man was trolling Artemis Crock. She decided that was unacceptable._

**Rating: **Teen

…

The archer tugged on the leather jacket Dinah had leant her, hoping to cover more of her goose pimpled skin. Space was eerie. As she stood, charcoal grey eyes peering out into dark, never ending_ nothingness, _she realized how insignificant she really was. She, a single human, was absolutely nothing compared to the massive black star blanketed sky. She shivered slightly, drawing the collar closer to her.

"Artemis?"

Her lips tingled, causing a small smile to curve the pillowy flesh upwards. She could_ taste_ him on her lips, even these hours later. Wally West was on her tongue. His mouth had a sweet taste, an unfamiliar, sugary feeling that overwhelmed her, yet only enticed her further. She felt his fingers brush the revealed skin of her collar bone, and felt the skin prickle. Her cheeks pinked, what about this boy made her body react so uncontrollably? His emerald green eyes leveled with her grey ones, a smile in the jade pools.

"Not up for a New Years Eve party?" he questioned, hands stuffed in the jeans pocket his Uncle had loaned him. They were much too large; Barry's frame was slightly more muscular, and much taller. Yet seeing him in the jeans brought heat to her cheeks. "I wasn't aware we were throwing one." She returned her tone soft. He shrugged, and she realized how _fantastic_ he looked wearing green. Ollie had allowed the young speedster to borrow a shirt, which of course, was green. The shade matched the red head's eyes. "M'gann's idea. Besides, we deserve one! We_ did _save the World." He pointed out. Artemis didn't need to be reminded. Her blood was still pumping with rapid adrenaline. She had fought the Justice League. They had fought the Justice League. And_ won. _

"True I was didn't think anyone would be in a partying mood." She said, brow furrowing. Wally's eyes lowered, his hands balling into fists in the pockets. Roy. Despite the joy of the victory, Roy- the _Clone's _confession hung over their head like a pesky dark cloud. Her heart clenched slightly. "I didn't mean-sorry, I'm just…whelmed." She sighed, chuckling slightly at the last word. She could almost imagine the Little Bird's signature cackle. "About?" he prompted, his eyes meeting hers once more.

"Really, Kid Oblivious_. About?" _she repeated, eyebrow raised. "Ok, besides the fact we kicked Justice League ass, what's there to be whelmed about?" he asked. The blonde's lips parted, yet no words came. He was trolling. Undoubtedly, the Wall-Man was trolling Artemis Crock. She decided that was unacceptable. "For one, my Mom's going to murder me when I get home. Two, I nearly had an arrow go through my ass, compliments of my mentor." She said, arms crossed as she stubbornly danced about the final answer.

"Are you sure, because_ I_ recall the most whelming experience of the day to be our-" his own cheeks pinked, highlighting the freckles that dotted his cheeks. "Our what?" she lowered her voice, lips puckered slightly as she peered up at him through lowered lashes. His throat went dry as he searched for the words. "Uh, you know what I'm talking about!" he stammered, tripping over the sentence. A smile graced her features. "My memories…_fuzzy_. Remind me?" she challenged, cocking her head to the side, grey eyes narrowed.

For Wally, that was invitation enough. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding the blonde archer to his chest. Her thin arms looped around his neck, fingers curling in the ginger spikes. Her lips just barely brushed against his. "Now, what happened?" she asked, smiling coyly. Wally's lips mashed against hers, a hand pressed to the small of her back, holding her close. They exchanged their tastes. Wally, sweet, maple syrup form the pancakes Dinah and M'gann had prepared that morning. Artemis, the intoxicating sourness of a green apple, a flavor Wally found almost as addicting as Artemis herself.

His fingers toyed with the hem of the leather jacket, fingertips brushing the smooth skin he'd dreamt about so often. Her palms had already found their way up his shirt, fingers splayed over the muscle, familiarizing themselves with each contour of his upper body.

When they parted, both were gasping for breath. Artemis wore a smile on her lips, eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she smiled. She felt, for a moment, larger than the galaxies that lay beyond the window behind them. In his arms, Artemis felt significant, she felt important, she felt for once,_ whole. _No secrets were held between the pair, and for once, the only thing separating the two from one another, were a few layers of clothing.

And that could be easily taken care of.

….

**Just a simple little one shot, following Auld Acquaintance. It was a good episode, not my favorite, but good. **

**Honestly, I felt the whole group kissing thing was over doing it. Robin and Zatanna are adorable, yes, but I'd have liked to seen the two mature together, and well, interact flirtatiously instead of omigodwe'reacouplerightnow! **

**And can I just say how much I adore Rocket's voice, and her sassiness. **

**Enough of my pointless rambling,**

**Trylan Aire out **


End file.
